


never trust a handsome vampire in a leather jacket

by godgaypeen



Series: Hunt [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Wonpil, happy halloween lmao, human!Jae, jae is equally cocky but also not really, two secksy dudes engaging in secksy activities, wonpil is the cockiest motherfucker in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: “Shall we dance, then?”“Oh, I- I don’t really…” The taller man glanced uncertainly at the vampire’s outstretched hand.“Come on, I don’t bite.” He said with a grin that showed his fangs, possibly amused by his own joke. “Okay, I do, but I promise I won’t if you’re not into that.”
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	never trust a handsome vampire in a leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 4 hours, so if there are inaccuracies or just plain-subpar writing than my usual, blame the small timeframe I had to work with... 
> 
> Anyway, YES, I finally posted the second part to the Hunt series after [checks calendar] 3 months lmao, I'm a mess but at least I finished this two-parter series. The two parts are standalone, so you don't have to read both despite it being in the same series. Of course, I'd still appreciate it if you read both, mostly due to the fact that vampire versions of jaepil are incredibly hot.

Jae hated clubs; always have, always will.

Therefore, the fact that the blond man was spending a Friday night in one with some of his eagerly-inebriated friends could easily be translated as him being on the Earth-equivalent of Hell. He was bored out of his mind, gripping his drink as tightly as he could to prevent from spilling it on any and all gyrating bodies around him, and the music was so loud, he could actually _feel_ the heavy bass reverberating in his chest like a very obnoxious rapid heartbeat.

He was never the type to be caught dead in a club or come home with a random mildly attractive stranger in his arm (and later, in his bed!), but when his friends, Sammy and Younghyun, dragged him to the aptly-named club called Pandemonium, he could not resist. You see, this particular newly-opened club was not quite the typical rinky-dink venue of debauchery and copious intake of alcohol; supernatural creatures haunted Pandemonium (hence the name), and Jae was mostly interested due to this particular notion. The possibility of crossing paths with werewolves, being served drinks by fairies, or even brushing past a witch was enough to convince the tall man, not having properly interacted with anything of the inhuman kind in his entire life.

Now, he regretted his decision; werewolves were horrible at dancing as they were a tangle of awkward limbs and sloppy moves, as well as constantly smelling like dank sweat or wet dog fur, while fairies liked to poison the drinks if you dared to look them in the eyes, so it did not seem to be worthwhile to risk his own life for it. Witches were less disrupting, as they liked to keep to themselves most of the time, but a few of them had glanced approvingly at him, giving him the once-over and murmuring compliments as they passed by. Jae, now educated on the nature of the supernatural creatures in a club setting, kept his head down and stuck to his friends like glue throughout the night, wondering if Sammy would be done soon.

His friend was trying to court a kindly warlock named Jaehyeong, but it seemed that nothing he did would successfully score him a date. Jae and Younghyun merely watched from afar as Sammy attempted to approach the tall, almost-aloof man, snickering to themselves when the shorter man’s friendly wave was met with embarrassingly no response from the warlock’s friends. “Do you think that warlock would ever give him a chance? I feel so bad for Sammy.” Jae spoke, his voice barely louder than the music coming from the (many) speakers of the club.

“I think so, I mean, did you see the way he was looking at him? That warlock is equally as whipped, he just likes to play with his food.” Younghyun answered observantly, and Jae nodded in agreement, watching as Jaehyeong smiled almost fondly at Sammy as he spoke to him. He himself was not quite keen on anyone in the club, not really interested in hooking up with anyone that night, human or not. “Oh, hey, speaking of playing with food…”

“What?” The blond man turned to look at his friend.

Younghyun jerked his chin slightly, in the direction of two awkward-looking men standing about six meters away from them. _Werewolves_ , Jae guessed as he followed his line of sight. “Do you think the older-looking one is into me? He’s been looking my way for quite some time now.” He asked.

He glanced as discreetly as possible, watching the aforementioned man for a few moments before returning his attention back to Younghyun. “Yeah, definitely. He’s also kinda hot for a werewolf, got that subtle dad-bod type of thing going for him, so I wholeheartedly approve.” Jae replied, then nudging his friend conspiratorially. “You should totally say hi, I hear werewolves are absolute _animals_ in bed.”

Such comment deserved a dramatic roll of the eyes from Younghyun, who smiled bashfully despite his prior amusement. “He’s looking at me like I’m some- some sort of prey… is it weird that I’m kinda into that?”

“Dude. I don’t want to hear about your weird kinks, just go talk to him.” He insisted, glancing back to where the two men were, and- yes, Mr. Dad-Bod was still watching Younghyun, almost hungrily, really. There were strict rules of no killing-of-humans in as well as nearby club grounds, and his friend was pretty good at taking care of himself, so Jae knew there was no need to worry about Younghyun becoming somebody’s meal or anything like that. Plus, this werewolf guy seemed pretty harmless, probably looking for a good time rather than a handsome man for supper.

“What about you, then?” Younghyun asked, his head cocked to one side inquisitorially.

“What about me?”

“Well… Sammy’s off with his hard-to-get warlock, and I’m about to get my monster of the week, so what about you?” He said, adamant about not leaving Jae behind. Younghyun had previously proposed an ‘all-or-nothing’ rule, where all three of them would get laid or none of them would, but considering the fact that he was usually the only one getting laid most of the time, the rule was abolished immediately.

Truth be told, he was planning on heading home and curling up in bed with a book, so he definitely did not mind the prospect of his friends ditching him for some supernatural creatures if it meant he could go back to his apartment, where there was considerably less human or non-human interaction to encounter. “Go ahead, man, I’ll be fine. Uh, should we do the- the thing, where we shimmy, and-”

Younghyun nodded rapidly in understanding, and the two began to attempt a half-dance, half-shuffle move as attractively as they could (keyword: attempt) towards the general direction of Mr. Dad-Bod and his younger friend, who looked just as bored as Jae was. His friend seemed to know what he was looking at since he nudged Jae in the arm and said, “What about him? He’s cute too.”

“Cute, yeah, but you know I’m pretty allergic to fur,” Jae responded, to which Younghyun clicked his tongue in dismay, probably having forgotten of the former’s fur allergy. He knew that werewolves only Transformed on full moon nights, but that did not mean they did not have an excess of stray fur on their clothes, the same way cat owners could never escape the amount of loose fur sticking to their clothes. Anyway, they were fairly close to the two werewolves now, and the one who was interested in Younghyun had perked up immensely at the sight of his friend approaching.

Clapping Younghyun in the back, Jae uttered a quick goodbye, along with the advice of ‘stretch beforehand’, then moved away, the prospect of his cozy bed awaiting him. No sooner than three steps into the crowd of humans and inhumans alike, the blond had already bumped into someone, who turned to look at him with a somewhat intense look that quickly softened into a smile.

“Sorry, I- You’re-” Jae’s apologies died at his lips as he took in the abnormally gorgeous sight before him. Pale milky skin contrasted with an all-black outfit ensemble consisting of a black leather jacket paired with a simple black t-shirt and the skinniest skinny jeans he had ever seen, dark wavy hair that framed a face full of handsome angular features… _He kinda looks like Michael Jackson, to be honest_ , Jae thought bizarrely, but he knew the King of Pop was nothing compared to this absolutely stunning person before him, this-

“A vampire, yes.” The man spoke, his voice surprisingly soft for someone who looked every bit like a cross between a textbook biker gang member and one of those annoyingly attractive trust fund babies that lived off their daddy’s wealth like a parasite. “What, never seen one before?”

Jae gulped nervously and looked around – no sign of Younghyun or Sammy for backup. Vampires usually chose not to grace inter-species gatherings like this with their presence, deeming humans and other non-vampiric creatures as ‘less-than’, so the fact that a vampire like him was at Pandemonium of all places? A rarity. “No, never.”

The vampire smiled brightly at his response. “I’m glad to be your first, then. I’m Wonpil.”

“I… I’m Jae.” The blond introduced himself, still barely registering the fact that he was talking to a vampire in the middle of the dance floor of a club. The fact that anyone at all was interacting with him was a surprise in itself, to be honest. “I never really expected to meet a vampire here before.”

“Ah, you shouldn’t. I’m only here to dance, and my family was so against me coming by in the first place.” Wonpil said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I’m tired of seeing the same pale faces over and over again, so here I am.”

Jae nodded politely at that, unsure of what to say. He was intrigued by vampires just like most people, but he was not exactly well-versed in vampire culture, knowing a few of their well-known myths like sunlight-allergy and aversion to garlic was the extent of his know-how on vampires, so he was evidently at a loss. It seemed that the dark-haired man had picked up on that, offering him a hand. “Shall we dance, then?”

“Oh, I- I don’t really…” The taller man glanced uncertainly at the vampire’s outstretched hand.

“Come on, I don’t bite.” He said with a grin that showed his fangs, possibly amused by his own joke. “Okay, I do, but I promise I won’t if you’re not into that.”

“Do you use that often?” Jae asked, referring to the pun.

“If I said yes, would you think less of me?” Wonpil responded with a raise of his eyebrow. Wordlessly, the human shook his head with a smile and placed his hand cautiously on the vampire’s cold ones, letting the other man pull him to the middle of the dancefloor with ease. The song had shifted to a somewhat less-energetic one, instead settling into an enticing vibe that was similar to one of The Weeknd’s songs, a popular male siren in the music industry.

Wonpil let go of Jae’s hand, moving away to sway his hips in an almost teasing way, his movements fluid and flirtatious. The taller man liked how tight the vampire’s jeans were, not really leaving anything to the imagination, and he definitely liked how he was looking at the blond, all seductive and almost cocky as if he knew Jae liked what he saw.

Jae, on the other hand, tried his best to dance. He had never been really good at it, so all he could muster was some form of a flailing-of-the-arms move, which Wonpil laughed heartily at him for, the man’s cheeks reddening at the prospect of being a source of entertainment for the vampire.

“Leave the dancing to me, cutie.” The dark-haired man said, and true to his word, he danced. Well, it was more of a _grinding-against-Jae’s-crotch_ kind of dance, and it made him feel a little aroused with each of Wonpil’s tantalising movements against him. Every time Wonpil’s ass brushed against him, every time Wonpil’s hands traveled his lanky figure… Jae’s pants were getting a little too tight, and it was all the vampire’s fault.

He tried to remember what he wanted to do before he wound up in this steamy situation with a vampire, attempting to conjure images of his cosy bed to break him out of this otherwise delightful predicament he was in. To no avail, he could only think of Wonpil’s lips on his, taking that leather jacket off of him, Wonpil on his kn- “Mmph…”

“Oh? Somebody’s come out to play…” Wonpil turned and purred teasingly into his ear, which drew out a groan from the taller man. “You want to take this somewhere else?”

Barely giving any thought to the suggestion, Jae nodded.

-

That was how Jae found himself making out with a gorgeous vampire in one of the men’s bathroom stalls of Pandemonium. It was a wonderful place to be, albeit the less-than-optimal hygiene factor they had going on there, as vampires (or at least Wonpil) was pretty freakin’ great at kissing.

One of his hands was in Wonpil’s wavy hair, the other pressed against cold skin under his thin, black shirt. The vampire, despite being essentially the more powerful one in this dynamic, had his back against the wall, hands hungrily roaming all over Jae’s body as they kissed. Both men were panting, slightly out of breath from the steamy make-out session, and anyone could interrupt them at any moment. This obviously made it even better for Jae, who was always a thrill-seeker type of person, and nothing was more thrilling than being in a small space with a creature of the night where virtually anything could happen.

“Shit, you’re so hot.” Jae murmured, pressing kisses against Wonpil’s incredibly defined jawline. The smaller man tilted his head more to allow access to his neck, and god, the small whimpers as Jae left marks against the smooth skin? Fucking _scandalous_. “Look at you, whining like that. Not used to being the one getting bitten, huh?” The blond smirked as he planted more kisses and lightly sucked on the other’s neck.

“A- Ah…!” Wonpil’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands balled into fists as he tugged at Jae’s shirt. _He looks so tiny when he’s like this_ , Jae thought to himself.

“Aww, you like that?” Jae sneered, his hand reaching between the two of them to palm Wonpil’s cock through his skinny jeans. Instantly, Wonpil bucked his hips, responding positively to his touch, and he was like putty in Jae’s hands. “Big bad vampire like you, and you’re already this desperate for my cock?”

“Shut up,” Wonpil growled through gritted teeth, managing to sound somewhat threatening just before Jae applied more pressure to what he was doing, and the vampire was a pliant mess once more, loud moans escaping his pink lips with reckless abandon. Jae was sure that people from outside the bathroom could definitely hear them, but at this rate, he did not care; he wanted Wonpil, and he wanted him now, no matter who could hear their sinful activities.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Jae cooed, glancing at Wonpil with a slight smirk on his lips. “Who knew vampires could be so needy?”

“I’d watch what you’re saying, human,” Wonpil spoke harshly, and for a moment, Jae’s cockiness wavered, unsure of where he stood at the moment, between a one-night-stand or a meal. They were not exclusive partners, and vampires were basically the law, meaning that Wonpil could violate the club rules and get away with it due to how the entire world was fucking terrified of vampires. Like a fool, Jae pushed harder, his almost masochistic tendencies coming forth into the light with every teasing statement he made.

“Or what? Gonna bite me?” Jae taunted, then immediately finding himself pressed against the wall, held in place by Wonpil’s strong grip, which was what he assumed was vampire superstrength at play. Using only one hand, Wonpil practically destroyed Jae’s nicest pair of jeans by ripping them off of him like they were made of Velcro. “Dude, those were my favourite!”

Jae should probably be terrified right now, trapped in an enclosed space at the mercy of one of the strongest predators in the planet… so why was his cock so painfully hard? Why did he groan appreciatively when Wonpil slowly slid his boxers down his legs? Why did he tremble at the slightest touch of Wonpil’s cold thumb against the head of Jae’s cock? And, oh god- why did he buck his hips and let out a whine when the vampire merely kneeled to the floor in front of him?

“P-Please…” Jae moaned as Wonpil licked the underside of his shaft, dragging his tongue across the area so slowly that he was absolutely certain that the vampire was toying with him.

“Oh? Not so cocky now, aren’t you?” Wonpil said, just before taking Jae into his mouth at such a painfully slow pace that the blond felt like he could cum immediately with all the tension that had been building up inside him from before. Thankfully, he did not, and the vampire began to suck him off, no longer focusing on teasing the poor guy; Jae was openly staring at the way his cock kept appearing and disappearing into Wonpil’s mouth, and Wonpil watched with glee in his eyes as Jae began to squirm under his ministrations. Loud moans and whines escaped the taller man’s lips, and they seemed to increase with frequency and volume the more Wonpil sucked his cock.

Soon enough, Jae was close to orgasm, so the vampire pulled him out of his mouth with a sloppy, sinful wet pop, much to the former’s undisguised dismay. He straightened up to kiss the blond man, letting him taste himself on Wonpil’s lips as his hand wrapped around Jae’s cock, lazily giving it a few pumps as they kissed.

“So, how is it gonna be? M- Oh!” Jae’s mouth dropped into a startled ‘O’ as Wonpil started to jerk him off, his hand moving in an alarmingly fast rate to the point where the taller man could barely handle it, letting out countless whimpers and whines as he became even closer to release. It seemed like with every moan that came from Jae only ever seemed to motivate the vampire more, going faster and faster until-

“Ahh, shit-” Jae came with a low groan, white-hot spurts of cum unloading freely as Wonpil continued, and he did not intend to stop, his hand movements never wavering from its steady pace. “Hey, no, I’m done, don’t-”

Wonpil did not listen, jerking him off and planting kisses against the overly sensitive Jae’s neck, who was a whimpering mess now, unable to say anything but alternating between ‘please’ and ‘don’t’, which kind of became a paradoxical plea; they both knew Jae did not really want Wonpil to stop, but the latter liked how he was begging, anyway. Jae was hard again, yes, but it was so fucking painful, he could feel tears springing to his eyes as he attempted to focus on his release. He did not dare beg for more when it was already too much of a mix between pain and pleasure than he was used to, yet he could definitely come again at this rate, so he figured he could endure it just so he could come.

“Wait, please- Ah-”

“I’ll make this even better, don’t worry,” Wonpil whispered reassuringly, right before he sank his fangs into Jae’s pale neck, clamping his mouth over the skin as he began to draw blood.

Jae was understandably alarmed at the sensation of sharp teeth piercing through his skin, but this combined with the immense pleasure of Wonpil’s hand around his cock made it considerably easier to distract himself from the pain, letting him go into a hazy state of euphoria as the vampire continued to feed on him. Again, Jae came, but this time he was so well-spent from his second orgasm as well as the whole ‘vampire-feeding-on-him’ thing, his voice became hoarse from crying out Wonpil’s name, and he must have blacked out.

When he came to, he was alone in the bathroom stall with no indication of how much time had passed, seated neatly on the toilet seat with a suspicious pair of jeans that were not his placed on his lap. Curiously, he picked it up and found a note in the jeans pocket.

‘Sorry about your pants - Wonpil’ was all the note said, the only evidence of what had transpired in that bathroom stall – well, that and the bite marks that Wonpil had left on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hi! Surprisingly enough, I've decided to open up requests for day6 one-shots, so if you want to request anything, please submit to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amira__syfqh) (yes, the anon option is available). Also, if you want, I have other day6 works on my ao3 here, as well as social media aus on my Twitter account (@wonpilesques).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
